


Verloren

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [58]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Er ist in dem Moment so entnervt, daß es ihm nur recht ist, als Boerne kühl „Wenn das so ist, befreie ich Sie gerne von meiner Gegenwart“ antwortet und ohne ein weiteres Wort geht.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/158083.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ (Kapitel 1: Verloren)</a></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/158305.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ (Kapitel 2: Gefunden)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verloren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: Angst / "Wir sollten uns nicht mehr sehen" – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Angst  
> Handlung: Thiel hat das alles gar nicht so ernst genommen. Nicht so ernst gemeint. Boerne schon.  
> A/N: Das ist wirklich Angst. Kein Comfort, nirgends. Daß mir niemand sagt, ich hätte nicht gewarnt …  
> Länge: ~ 800 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 90 Minuten

***

Er ist in dem Moment so entnervt, daß es ihm nur recht ist, als Boerne kühl „Wenn das so ist, befreie ich Sie gerne von meiner Gegenwart“ antwortet und ohne ein weiteres Wort geht. Thiel feuert seine Tasche in die Ecke des Flurs und geht erst mal ins Bad. Duschen, runterkommen. Und dann ins Bett, denn er ist todmüde und noch dazu Boerne, das war einfach zu viel.

Als er am nächsten Tag bei seinem Nachbarn klopft um zu fragen, ob der ihn vielleicht mitnehmen kann, weil er den Platten vom letzten Abend noch nicht repariert hat und es regnet, öffnet Boerne nicht. Erst denkt er, der andere schmollt wegen gestern und stellt sich tot. Aber dann sieht er aus dem Fenster im Treppenhaus und Boernes Auto ist schon weg. Pffff … dicke Luft, so wie’s aussieht. Ansonsten hätte Boerne bestimmt gewartet. Unschlüssig sieht er in den Regen hinaus. Und jetzt? Doch noch das Fahrrad reparieren und bei dem Wetter fahren? Letztendlich ruft er seinen Vater an, denn abgesehen davon, daß er ziemlich naß werden würde, würde es auch viel zu spät. Und das muß er heute echt nicht haben.

Er sieht Boerne erst am Nachmittag, als er in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeigeht, um zu erfahren, was die DNA-Tests zu den Spuren vom aktuellen Tatort ergeben haben. An den Abend davor denkt er da schon gar nicht mehr. Boerne begrüßt ihn und gibt ihm eine knappe Zusammenfassung der Untersuchungsergebnisse – erfreulich verständlich diesmal, denkt Thiel. Kein Rumgetanze, keine aufwendige Vorgeschichte, womit der andere ihn sonst gerne nervt. Oder diese albernen Scheinfragen, wenn Boerne das Ergebnis schon lange weiß und ihn fragt, damit er nach Thiels normalerweise falschen Antwort mit umso größerem Tada sein Wissen präsentieren kann. Thiel bedankt sich und nimmt den schriftlichen Bericht mit, im Gehen noch eine flapsige Bemerkung auf den Lippen.

Boerne reagiert nicht. Thiel ist so überrascht, daß er in der Tür noch einmal stehen bleibt und sich zu dem anderen umdreht. Boerne sortiert irgendwelche Instrumente zurück und schaut nicht auf.

„Boerne?“

Jetzt sieht er doch auf. „War noch was, Herr Thiel?“

War noch was? Eigentlich nicht. Es ist ja alles klar. Nur daß Boerne nicht reagiert hat, so wie er das sonst immer tut, weil er keiner dummen Bemerkung widerstehen kann und immer das letzte Wort haben muß. Und daß er ihn so ansieht. Nicht unfreundlich, aber irgendwie … neutral. So als würden sie sich nicht seit Jahren kennen.

„Nein“, sagt Thiel, und „Danke.“

Boerne nickt und er geht.

***

Es ist anders als sonst. Boerne ist ja schnell mal beleidigt und kann ausgiebiger schmollen als jede Diva. Aber normalerweise merkt man das dann in jeder Sekunde, und zwar nicht zu knapp. Selbst ohne Worte. Wobei die meistens auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Aber diesmal ist alles anders. Boerne ist effizient. Höflich. Und distanziert. Erst denkt Thiel, daß der andere sich schon wieder einkriegen wird. Sie haben sich doch schon ganz andere Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Und zwar nicht nur er Boerne, sondern der auch ihm. Am Ende der Woche ist er trotzdem so weit, daß er abends bei Boerne klingelt und ihn fragt, ob er sauer ist. Und sich entschuldigt … also so halb wenigstens. Boerne kennt ihn schließlich, der weiß doch, daß er manchmal ein bißchen aufbrausend ist.

Und Boerne sagt „Natürlich. Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Sie waren müde und nicht in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch.“ Aber er bittet ihn nicht herein. Stattdessen erklärt er, daß er noch etwas vorhabe an diesem Abend, und verabschiedet sich. Höflich.

Thiel hört ihn nicht weggehen, den ganzen Abend nicht. Natürlich könnte Boerne theoretisch auch etwas vorgehabt haben, wozu man nicht das Haus verlassen muß. Ein Buch lesen oder so. Aber es wirkt doch wie eine verdammte Ausrede. 

Als sie sich am Wochenende im Treppenhaus begegnen, grüßt Boerne. Höflich. Thiel würde gerne lächeln, irgendwas sagen, aber er schafft nicht mehr als „Moin“, da ist der andere schon in seiner Wohnung verschwunden. Und das ungute Gefühl, das ihm schon seit Tagen im Nacken sitzt, drückt ihm jetzt regelrecht den Magen zu. Wie festgenagelt steht er im Treppenhaus und starrt auf Boernes Tür. Und die Angst kriecht immer weiter in ihm hoch. Die Angst, etwas sehr wichtiges verloren zu haben. Etwas, von dem ihm bisher gar nicht klar war, daß er es hatte.

In einer Endlosschleife spielt sich der Moment letzte Woche vor seinem inneren Auge ab. _„Kriegen Sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht mit, daß Sie mich nerven?“_ Und Boernes Gesicht, das zu einer Maske erstarrt. Eine Maske, die er jetzt jeden Tag sieht.

Als unten die Haustür geöffnet wird, reißt er sich zusammen und geht weiter in seine Wohnung. Dieses trostlose Gefühl, das ihn zu ersticken droht, bleibt. Er versucht es wegzulachen – er, deprimiert wegen Boerne! Dabei streiten sie doch nicht einmal miteinander!

Nein. Das tun sie nicht.

Sie streiten nicht einmal mehr miteinander.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Das Prompt gehörte in die Angsttabelle, und ich habe tatsächlich auf einen Hoffnungsschimmer verzichtet, obwohl es mir schwer gefallen ist. Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, daß ich ja eine Fortsetzung schreiben kann …


	2. Gefunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120-Minuten-Prompt: h/c – "Bitte geh nicht …" – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: angst, h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe  
> Handlung: Thiel hat das alles gar nicht so ernst genommen. Nicht so ernst gemeint. Boerne schon.  
> A/N: Und hier kommt der comfort (nach viel hurt & angst). Ich kann nicht anders, ich kann die zwei nicht wirklich leiden lassen.  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten

***

Thiel versucht auf seine übliche unbeholfene Art sich zu entschuldigen. Und er versteht ja, daß Thiel gereizt und übermüdet war und daß es ihm jetzt leid tut. Er versucht wirklich, ihm das nicht nachzutragen, und weiter gut mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Mehr kann man von ihm nicht erwarten, findet er.

Er sieht ihr Verhältnis jetzt so, wie es ist. Und wie Thiel das zweifellos schon die ganze Zeit gesehen hat. Eine Zwangsgemeinschaft – bedingt durch die berufliche und private Nähe. Daraus muß man nicht mehr machen als es ist. Jedesmal, wenn er an Thiels Worte denkt, steigt ein brennender Schmerz in ihm auf. Kein Schmerz, korrigiert er sich. Scham. Weil er sich eingebildet hat, daß … Und in Wirklichkeit war es doch wieder das gleiche wie immer.

 _„Merkst du nicht, daß du nervst?“_ Er hat den Satz mehr als einmal gehört, als er noch jünger war. Dann ist er vorsichtiger geworden, hat aufgehört anzunehmen. Er ist sich selbst genug, und wenn jemand etwas von ihm will, kann der ja den ersten Schritt tun. Was er nicht versteht ist, wieso ihm das jetzt plötzlich wieder passiert ist – nach so vielen Jahren. Irgendwie ist Thiel unter dem Radar durchgetaucht. Als ob er keine Gefahr wäre. Und er selbst hat wieder angefangen Dinge anzunehmen.

Boerne seufzt und zieht den Krawattenknoten wieder auf. Irgendwie läuft das heute alles nicht so wie es soll. Vielleicht braucht er Urlaub. Abstand. Oder überhaupt mal wieder eine Veränderung. Kurz irren seine Gedanken die Reihe seiner Kollegen entlang – da ist schon der ein oder die andere kurz vor dem Ruhestand – aber dann ruft er sich wieder zur Ordnung. Weglaufen, in seinem Alter. Er sieht sein Spiegelbild an. Er ist doch kein Kind mehr, das sich vor unangenehmen Situationen flüchtet. Thiel … Thiel ist ein Kollege. Ein Kollege, mit dem er gut zusammenarbeitet. Ja, es ist unbestreitbar ein unangenehmes Gefühl, daß er gedacht hatte, sie wäre so etwas wie Freunde, aber er wird diesen Fehler ganz bestimmt nicht noch einmal machen. Und damit Ende.

Der Knoten sitzt.

***

Als er vom Einkaufen zurückkommt, ist es schon früher Nachmittag. Er hat sich länger aufgehalten als er das eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber was soll’s. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er an diesem Wochenende noch viel vorhätte. Rauszukommen hat ihm jedenfalls gut getan. Er fühlt sich schon viel besser – bis er im Treppenhaus Thiel begegnet. Natürlich. Das mußte ja passieren. Der Schmerz ist im selben Augenblick zurück, aber er gibt sich trotzdem Mühe freundlich zu grüßen. Weil Thiel ja auch nicht wirklich etwas dafür kann. Und weil er auf gar keinen Fall will, daß Thiel merkt, wie schwer ihm das alles fällt. Er hat sich sowieso schon viel zu angreifbar gemacht. Selbst schuld. Wenn er nicht … Aber das ändert jetzt auch nichts mehr, wenn er sich im Nachhinein Vorwürfe macht. Er ist so konzentriert darauf, die Tür aufzuschließen und möglichst schnell in seine Wohnung zu kommen, daß er Thiels Moin nur noch ganz am Rande hört.

Hinter der Tür bleibt er stehen. Schließt die Augen und atmet einmal tief durch, gegen die Enge in seiner Brust. Selbst schuld. Er hätte sich eben nie so sehr an Thiel gewöhnen dürfen. Seine Wohnung kommt ihm mit einem mal furchtbar leer vor, dabei ist das doch völliger Unsinn. Er hat hier doch immer alleine gewohnt. Wie kann sich das jetzt einsamer anfühlen als letzte Woche? Und dann gibt er sich einen Ruck und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. Die Einkäufe räumen sich schließlich nicht von alleine weg.

***

Man sollte meinen, daß zwischen ihnen alles geklärt ist. Trotzdem steht Thiel am Abend schon wieder vor der Tür. Dabei hat er ihm doch gestern gesagt, daß er ihm seinen verbalen Ausfall nicht übel nimmt. Eigentlich müßte er ihm dafür sogar dankbar sein. Wenigstens weiß er jetzt, woran er ist, und macht sich nicht weiter zum Idioten. Aber das hat er natürlich nur gedacht, nicht gesagt.

„Ja? War noch was?“ Kann man es ihm verdenken, wenn er ein wenig gereizt klingt? Und Thiel starrt ihn sowieso nur an wie ein Fisch, den man an Land gezogen hat. Als nach einigen Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort kommt, schließt er die Tür wieder. Das heißt er versucht die Tür zu schließen, aber er kommt nicht weit, weil Thiel nach seinem Arm greift. Irritiert schaut er auf.

„Bitte …“ Thiel sieht ihn an, als könne Boerne seine Gedanken lesen. Kann er aber nicht. Vielleicht hat er früher einmal gedacht, daß er in Thiels Blicken lese könnte, aber da hat er falsch gelegen. Er versucht sich loszumachen, aber Thiel läßt nicht locker.

„Gehen Sie nicht.“ Thiels Stimme ist fast tonlos. Einige Atemzüge lang stehen sie so da, in der Bewegung erstarrt. Und Boerne fragt sich, was das heißen soll. Nicht gehen. Nicht zurück in seine Wohnung? Daß er darüber nachgedacht hat die Stelle zu wechseln, kann Thiel ja nicht wissen.

„Was ist denn los?“ Jetzt klingt Thiel fast verzweifelt. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was passiert ist.“

Das letzte, das wirklich allerletzte, was er will, ist, mit Thiel darüber zu reden. Deshalb sagt er irgendetwas Ausweichendes, um den anderen endlich loszuwerden, aber er schafft es nicht ganz, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er kann es selbst hören und Thiel hört es auch, das kann er an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, der sich plötzlich verändert. Als wäre ihm eine weltbewegende Erkenntnis aufgegangen – ein Ausdruck, den man nicht oft auf Thiels Gesicht sieht. Daß Thiels Mimik ihm so vertraut ist, schnürt seine Brust wieder ein bißchen mehr zu. 

Und dann sagt Thiel „Sie müssen das doch wissen … Herrgott, Boerne!“

„Was?“ Hoffnung. Er schafft es nicht, dieses irrationale Gefühl unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hoffnung ist etwas wirklich Gefährliches. Bringt Menschen dazu, sehr dumme Dinge zu tun. So wie jetzt. „Was muß ich wissen?“

Und dann sagt Thiel „Du blöder Idiot“ und er will eigentlich sagen, daß er sich das nun wirklich nicht bieten lassen muß, und überhaupt, es heißt immer noch _Sie blöder Idiot_ , aber bevor er etwas sagen kann, hat Thiel ihn an sich gezogen und umarmt ihn so fest, daß er kaum noch Luft kriegt. Aber die Enge, die Enge in seiner Brust, die ist auf einmal wie weggewischt.

* Fin *


End file.
